Good Girls Go Bad
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Gillian was worried about the side women like Poppy bring out in Cal, but what about the side men like Cal bring out in Gillian? Because every good girl has a bad side. Cal/Gillian Rated for adult scenes.


**Good Girls Go Bad**

I'm standing outside her door for the 3rd time tonight, unsure whether to knock or not. As if by fate, Gillian opened her door.

"You know I can hear you out here? You are not a light walker."

"Hello to you too luv." I didn't miss her aggravation. Something was up and I think I knew just what that might be.

"What do you want?" Open hostility. Something had obviously changed since I last saw her.

"Going to invite me in or keep me standing out here all night?"

"Latter is tempting." Upon saying this, she moves out of my way, allowing me to enter her room. I watch as she moves away from me as fast as she could, heading towards the other end of the room. Her body language is closed and distant, the complete opposite of what it usually is around me.

"Tea?" She is busying herself with the kettle, I can tell she is desperately trying to hid her face from me. When she moves to the right to grab the cups I move in, lightly pushing her against the wall, moving my arms up on either side of her, boxing her in. It may be overstepping the boundaries but I don't care anymore.

"What's wrong, Gil?"

"Nothing." She tries to get away but all she manages to do is turn and face me, somehow making us closer than we were before. I can read her expression. She wants it to be nothing; she is ashamed that it is not nothing; angry at herself, angry at me and overall just pissed off.

"You're jealous?" It was more of a statement that a question, but nonetheless, I enjoyed the look of shock on her face.

"What? Why would I be jealous?" Deflection!

"Stop it Cal! I'm not a little puzzle for you to figure out. I'm your partner-"

"-my friend-"

"-and I don't need you to read me! And I am not jealous of that… that woman." I could see it in her face. The disgust, the anger, the pain and of course the jealousy.

"I don't like her, never did."

"You slept with her." Gillian was leaning back against the wall, my confession seeming to have eased her slightly.

"She intrigued me, she was a thrill, nothing more nothing less. She is already forgotten."

"It doesn't matter, it's none of my business." I know I'm about to go way over the boundaries and once I do there is no going back. Ever. I just hope the outcome is positive.

"But you want it to be your business don't you?"

"What?" The shock on her face is priceless. I move into her, my body is almost flush against hers, my face inches away from her face. I can feel her breath on my cheeks and I have to fight to keep my emotions under control.

"I saw you, the little smiles, the glances, the looks. You hated her for sleeping with me but all the while you were getting a kinky kick out of it. You wish it was you, not her." She was staring at me speechless, her face almost expressionless. Slowly a small smile breaks out across her face and I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." I can hear the flirtation in her voice and I am ready for the challenge.

"You're lying."

"Can you read my poker face Dr Lightman?" She's leaning into me, something I didn't think would be possible with our already close proximity. Her reference to my earlier conversation with Poppy amuses me.

"Like reading a book."

"So tell me then-" She moves into me so my crotch is pressed against her leg, her lips grazing my ear as she speaks. "Am I lying when I say that I wish it was me not her? I wish I was the one under you the other night, I wish your lips had covered my body, wish you had filled me, made me scream out in ecstasy? How about when I say I wish it was me lying in your bed the following morning, to sore to move, limbs tangled with yours." I was in too much shock to response. I let out a low moan when I felt Gillian's lips make contact with my neck, my hands moving from the wall to her waist.

"Maybe I want you to read my poker face Cal? Have you ever considered that? Sometimes I want you to read me, to do things to me, not random women you find when you feel like it." She leans back away from me and I can momentarily see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't intrigue you or thrill you but I can give you so much more than some stupid blonde who you will never see again. If you want fun and purely that go to her, you want something more meaningful come to me but until then I will not wear any masks around you. You choice. I'm me Cal, raw in form, and I will never be anything else." I could feel guilt over what I put her through with Poppy slowly crawling over me.

"You intrigue me everyday Gillian, everything about you, everything you do constantly leaves me amazed. Like this-" I place a soft kiss about her left eye, on a scar that I know has been there for years. "-why would such a good girl like you be doing such a bad thing that caused such scar? Hmm?"

"You've said it before Cal, I'm not a good girl." Her words come out as a soft seductive purr. I want so badly to show her what she is doing to me but I don't want this conversation to finish just yet.

"That is something which you are going to have to prove to me. Words are nothing without evidence, you should know that Doctor." The smile she is giving me is slightly unnerving. I feel her fingers brush the top of my belt before I feel her delicate fingers slip into my pants, pushing against my length. I let out a husky growl as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"How much evidence would you like?" All self-control I had before disappeared as soon as she's uttered those 6 words. Grabbing her hips I pulled her into me, my lips crushing hers. It was like no kiss I have ever experienced, the slow sliding of lips, the taste of attraction and uncertainty on both our lips. She is flawless, and confident and it just makes me want her more. Reaching out behind me, I move us backwards towards the couch, our lips never parting. I can tell she wants more and she wants it now. Collapsing on the couch, I pull her down on top of me, grinding into, showing her just how much I want her. Later we can be thorough, now we just need each other. I can feel her trying to tug my shirt over my head and reluctantly break contact. I watch her as she studies my chest, her hand wondering over every inch of skin, never hovering for more than a second on any particular spot. She leans down, placing kisses along my shoulder as I slide my hands down the back of her pajama pants, pulling her into me.

"Now." Gillian rasps out as her lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. I can tell all coherent thought processes are gone. Reluctantly, I push her up, stripping of my pants and boxers and pulling off hers as well. I can't help but stare at her, so beautiful, so simply in such a magical way. I know she is watching, I know she is waiting but I want this moment for myself, if only for a few seconds. Reaching up, I pull her back down, ripping off her shirt as I go.

"You have beautiful breast you know that?" My fingers draw circles around her chest, causing her eyes to flutter shut, a small moan escaping her lips. Taking advantage of her current absence, I quickly position myself before entering her with one forceful push. I see the pain flicker across her face, along with the pleasure, as she screams my name out, her head rolling to the side.

"Luv?" Her eyes meet mine and for the first time I see love looking back at me.

"I'm fine, you feel… amazing." Resting her forehead on my, looking deep into my eyes, Gillian begins to move, slowly up and down. The sensation is overwhelming; the feeling of her around me is driving me insane. I'm amazed at how perfectly our bodies seem to fit together. I hide my head in her neck, partly because I know it's a sensitive spot for her and partly to stop myself from calling out her name for everyone to hear. My hands are resting on her hips, encouraging her, guiding her but she is increasing speed now, her head back and her lips slightly open. I push deep into her causing her to let out a soft whimper.

"Look at me. Gillian look at me!" Her face is so perfect, so raw, she is not trying to hide anything she is feeling from me.

"Come with me Cal." It's a whisper, I barely hear it but it's enough to throw me over the edge. I increase my speed and force, desperate to give her what she wants. Never have I wanted to please a woman like I want to please Gillian Foster. My name escapes her mouth as her lips part, silent gasp slipping through. I bring her mouth to mine, silencing her screams in a passionate kiss. I feel she is close and with a few final thrusts, I throw my head back against the couch, allowing pure ecstasy to overtake me, Gillian's body pressed hard against mine, her head in the crock of my neck, her nails leaving scratches across my back. I squeeze my eyes shut, holding her tight against me. The effects of what just happened mixed with the realization of what we just did. We made love, on a couch, in a hotel room in Vegas. It's weird, it's out of the ordinary but it's completely us. Looking at the woman in my arms causes me to feel an unfamiliar emotion, one that I haven't experienced for a long time. Something I doubt I could even put in words.

"Luv?"

"Just give me a minute." I can feel her trying to get control over her breath and I can't help but chuckle. I run my hand down her spine, just to see the effect. She shudders under my touch, moaning into my shoulder.

"Cal." Even after all that she still has the ability to scold me.

"Yes?" I answer innocently. She pulls back and studies me, allowing me a moment to once again view her in all her natural beauty.

"I was jealous." Her smile is seductive, and in no way is she apologizing for her jealousy.

"I know." She becomes pissed at my cocky response.

"I don't want you sleeping with any more random strangers do you hear me?"

"What about people I know? Can I sleep with them?" Her smile is contagious; she leans into me, her lips inches away from mine.

"Only if you're a good boy."

"Well then out with that plan eh?" I bounce her in my lap, happy when a flash of desire and need cross her face.

"Mmm, because sometimes being good is just no fun." Her lips were on mine in a second, seeking to show me just how fun being bad truly is.

* * *

Did anyone else get this vibe off Gillian? Every time she mentioned Cal's little fling she had this weird smile on her face! I thought she was getting a kinky kick out of it! But when Poppy was there it was daggers which was fun =D  
Ok so the end was rushed because I need to be in bed, busy busy day tomorrow but I wanted to get this out, my Reynolds/Gillian story was just depression me.  
So Cal may be a little out of character towards the end but whatever hehe its Cal/Gillian smut XD  
Hope you liked this flirtatious side of Gillian too!  
Sorry for any mistakes, it's really late.  
I have one last Gillian/Cal story from this episode sooo reviews will make me post it faster hehehe!  
Please review on your way out!  
L


End file.
